Reputable studies have confirmed that exercise and physical fitness, especially running and jogging, are immensely popular sports and wellness activities for countless people: the young and the mature, athletic and struggling athletes, pregnant and postpartum athletes, alike. Uniformly, female and large breasted male athletes suffer from an inaccessibility to a commercial sports bra that provides a comfortable, easily adjustable, and supportive device for their breasts to stop potentially painful and damaging excessive upward and downward movement during vigorous physical exercise or activities such as running, jogging, aerobic exercises, horseback riding, etc.
Female athletes, especially young athletes participating in athletics (for example only, physical education classes) tend to be sensitive and easily embarrassed by excessive movement of their breasts when exercising in front of peers. Frequently, teenage girls forgo vigorous exercise in physical education class, at a detriment to their grade and self esteem, so as to avoid unsolicited and discomforting attention.
Female roadrunners, runners who run or jog on public highways instead of on a closed or private track or on cross-country courses, frequently receive uninvited gawking or staring from passing motorists, placing the runners in an unwanted and sometimes precarious situation simply because of uncontrolled and excessive upward and downward breast movement caused by ineffective sports bras found in the sports clothing market today.
Serious athletes, but especially runners, do not willingly stop exercising while pregnant. In addition, postpartum and lactating women, similar to pregnant women, require a breast supporter that can readily be adjusted to changing conditions week-by-week and month-by-month, such as, for example only, size or tenderness of the breasts before and after childbirth. Traditional sports bras do not accommodate these changing conditions.
All female athletes, regardless of age and ability require breast support when engaged in vigorous physical exercise or activities to maintain personal comfort and reduce the chance of short-term pain or long-term damage, such as the sagging and tearing of breast tissue and ligaments of the chest.
An ardent lifelong runner who continued to run during and within a reasonable time after childbirth found, however, after exhaustive searching, no product on the market could accommodate the tenderness and substantial growth and flux of her breasts before, during, and after lactation, or during a period of substantial weight loss. This individual sought a garment that could stabilize her breasts from excessive upward and downward movement, that was soft so as not to chafe the skin around the breast area, especially the nipples, yet firm and stretchable to be easily tightened or loosened depending on her activity level; did not restrict breathing by excessive chest compression; could be adjusted without a complete cessation in activity, assistance or having to acquire privacy; and still looked attractive so as not to be perceived as an embarrassing breast binding apparatus; and could be worn with or without an outer shirt.
It was determined that conventional sports bras, even those made specifically for vigorous activities such as running and aerobic exercises, were incapable of offering the support promised. Several different makes and models of sports bras were tried without success, as well as trying to “double up” sports bras, wearing two sports bras at one time, one smaller than the other. These caused pinching and chafing where the two bras met, especially under the arms and on the top portions of the breast, and it constricted breathing. It was discovered that wearing an ACE® (Registered trademark of 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn.) or similar type of bandage around the chest did provide the support being sought after; however, the wrap constricted breathing, was difficult and awkward to put on, impossible to adjust without removing an over-shirt, was unsightly and bulky, used metal clips and fasteners to secure the elastic bandage around the chest, and cut into the loose skin under the arms and back. As will be apparent in the present specification, embodiments of the present invention resolve these problems.
The present invention, in a first embodiment, relates to a chest-encircling device, called a breast band, that is enclosed within a sports type bra, hereafter referred to as an athletic brassiere with breast band, with a zippered front. The present invention, in a second embodiment, relates to a chest-encircling device, called a breast band, enclosed within an elongated exercise shirt with a zippered front. The breast band prevents excessive upward and downward movement of the breasts by using an adjustable and firm, yet soft and pliable band, which is placed on the upper portion of the breasts and contours to the human body. The breast band, which is an elastic strap, works with gravity to prevent the breasts from excessively bouncing upward and downward during vigorous exercise and does not overly compress one's chest or constrict breathing.
Embodiments of the athletic brassiere with breast band function to stabilize the band and encapsulate, not to compress or shape the breast, allowing the breasts to have a natural feminine appearance and shape; and to be easily placed at an infinite number of positions on one's breasts to accommodate one's anatomy. The one-piece, chest-encircling, flexible band with two ends, which in embodiments is not attached or sewn to the athletic brassiere with breast band may be sewn latitudinally to the posterior portion of the bra. The band is designed to rest inside a single or double layer of thin, flexible spandex type cloth sheath, which is sewn to the interior of the athletic brassiere with breast band and wraps continuously around the back and torso of the person using the present invention by attaching the ends together in the front and over the muscular portion and some of the fatty portion of one's breasts using a fastener. In embodiments, the band is one piece and has two ends. The band's length is dependent on the size of the athletic brassiere with breast band; but regardless of the bra's size the band's length will be proportionate to the athletic brassiere with breast band. On one end, a longitudinally placed or sewn fastener is situated to be complementary to the opposite band. In embodiments, a contact sensitive, reusable fastener is adjustable on the opposite band to numerous positions enabling the fastener is secure the opposite end of the band along its entire length. In embodiments, a preferred width of the band is at least three inches in width, made from soft, pliable elastic material which may be similar to neoprene and/or an ACE® bandage.
In embodiments, the fastener is VELCRO® (Registered trademark of Velcro Industries, B.V., Curacao), which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,437, or a similar type of hook and loop fastener. This patent is incorporated by reference herein and includes a disclosure of a fastening means including a gripping strip having a number of small, outwardly extending, closely spaced flexible hooks in which the hooks engage loosely knitted, velvet type fabric by a transverse engagement of the strip having the hooks with the velvet-like fabric. This type of fastening means is well known in the art and contains no metal.
A closure, such as a zipper, is attached to the external panels of the athletic brassiere with breast band and is designed to close the front panels together when zipped. On one side of the athletic brassiere with breast band, attached to the internal and external panels is a piece of fabric, positioned behind the zipper, that protects the wearer's skin from chafing, and allowing the chest-encircling band to be reached without completely unzipping or removing the athletic brassiere with breast band, ensuring comfort and privacy for the wearer.
Embodiments of the athletic brassiere with breast band can be provided in any number of colors. It is made from light, stretchable and breathable material. A heavier gauge material or fabric may be used for the external panel. The purpose of the athletic brassiere with breast band is to provide a comfortable carrier for the breast band and to assist in concealing the breasts by means of wrapping them with the breast band material. An embodiment of the athletic brassiere with breast band does not contain cups or any metal pieces, except for the zipper at the midline connecting the front panels together. Alternate embodiments of the athletic brassiere with breast band may contain cups. Embodiments of the present invention allow one to wear the correct size athletic brassiere with breast band, ensuring comfort and appeal for the wearer, as well as minimizing upward and downward movement of the wearer's breasts.
Various sports bras and breast bands disclosed in other patents do not provide adequate support for athletic women in a comfortable or attractive way, or the sports bras are attractive but do not provide ample breast support. Those patents which seemed most pertinent to the present invention are described below.
The R. D. Dormire U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,028, dated Jun. 15, 1965, shows a breast supporter and band designed to be readily adaptable to changing conditions of the breasts after childbirth. The principle objective of the Dormire invention is to provide daily breast support after childbirth and during postnatal care. The invention is designed to replace a traditional bra, which, as stated earlier, does not and cannot offer support for athletes' breasts while engaging in vigorous exercise or activities like running, horseback riding, tennis, etc.
An objective of the present invention is to prevent excessive upward or downward movement to the wearer's breasts during vigorous exercise or activities by utilizing a breast band, which firmly and comfortably holds the breasts down, not allowing excessive upward or downward bouncing of the breasts, working with gravity, constructed of a stretchable band built inside an attractive and stylish athletic brassiere with breast band or an elongated exercise shirt, which can be worn alone or under another garment.
The McDavid U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,192, dated Mar. 4, 1980, shows an athletic brassiere consisting of an elastic band which encircles the chest below the armpits and above the breasts; and it is attached to breast cups which are attached to the breast band; a strap extends from the chest and loop around the wearer's legs. The principle objective of the McDavid invention is to flatten the wearer's breasts against the body and “hold them down” by exerting a downward pull on the band and the cups with the elastic straps, which wrap not just around one's chest but below one's hips and around one's legs.
The present invention does not require the additional straps stitched into the breast band, nor straps to be looped around one's legs to maintain breast support. The breast band is built into the athletic brassiere with breast band, providing the wearer with a supportive and comfortable athletic brassiere with breast band garment. Elongated straps around one's legs would not be comfortable, practical, or attractive to wear.
The Wilkinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,378, dated Apr. 20, 1982, shows a sports garment comprised of an inner liner, breast cups, and an outer breast supporting flap fitted over the liner, cinched together on the distal portion of the breasts towards the body's midline by use of a tapered section through a loop. These flaps, which cover a good portion of the breasts, are cinched together with inward pressure, crushing the breasts together with a compressive force in an uncomfortable fashion. The Wilkinson invention is stated to work by cinching the outer flaps together, by compression, over the breasts. The outer flaps are connected to the lining behind the breast engaging pockets and when cinched create an inward pressure. This pressure and encapsulation is uncomfortable, excessively hot for the wearer, especially for large breasted women, and unattractive.
Embodiments of the present invention do not cinch or crush the breasts together, which would substantially distort the appearance of the wearer's breasts into an unflattering shape; nor do they mitigate the effectiveness of the band by placing the breasts in an uncomfortably close proximity by essentially combining two separate breasts into one large breast mass in the center of one's chest and cause excessive heat, rubbing, and sweating by having the wearer's breasts together in such close proximity.
The Harned U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,191, dated Apr. 24, 1984, discloses a comfort garment. The garment is comprised of three major portions, all which are said to work dependently of one another: an encircling midregion strap, a slanting or angling strap over the upper portions of the breasts, and a halter or strap which hugs, firms or otherwise restricts breast area movement. The brassiere disclosed in Harned is comprised of a vest, which the front panels are alleged to restrict upward and downward movement of the wearer's breasts. To attempt this, the vest needs to be exceedingly tight. In addition, angled straps are said to add supplemental support to restrict breast movement. By positioning the angled straps over a breast, whereas the outer or distal portion is lower than the inner or proximal portion of the breast, by tightening the strap the wearer will effectively pull the breasts together, crushing them. Similar to the shortcomings of the Manning, Sisson, and Wilkinson patents, having the elastic band attached to the sides of the garment will cause the wearer's breasts to be cinched and crushed together into one large breast mass in the center of one's chest; and cause excessive heat, rubbing, and sweating by having the wearer's breasts together in such close proximity.
Embodiments of the present invention do not cinch or crush the breasts together, which would substantially distort the appearance of the wearer's breasts into an unflattering shape; nor do they mitigate the effectiveness of the band by placing the breasts in an uncomfortably close proximity by essentially combining two separate breasts into one large breast mass in the center of the wearer's chest; and cause excessive heat, rubbing, and sweating by having the wearer's breasts in such close proximity. In addition, the breast band in the present invention is fully adjustable to an infinite number of positions on and over one's breast mass and adjustable to the comfort of the wearer.
The Manning U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,563, dated Jun. 27, 1995, shows a breast wrap designed with two rectangular open-ended pouches having pockets for crushed ice to be placed on top of the breasts. The principle objective of the Manning invention is to alleviate discomfort and nipple leakage associated with postpartum engorgement and not for the use of supporting one's breasts during vigorous physical exercise or activities such as jogging.
The Pflum U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,043, dated Jul. 1, 1997, shows a brassiere for female athletes consisting of an elastic type panel located in the upper portion of the brassiere and variably affixed by means to the brassiere shoulder straps. The garment is also provided with a bivalved pocket for inserting a contoured pad used to encapsulate the breast. The brassiere disclosed in the Pflum patent cannot provide the downward pressure required to keep the wearer's breasts from bouncing upwards since the elastic type panel is attached to the shoulder straps. By tightening the elastic type panel the wearer will only pull the shoulder straps closer together, essentially cinching the upper portion of the wearer's breasts together and allowing the lower portion of the wearer's breasts the freedom to bounce up and down without restraint.
Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by holding the breasts down, working with gravity, by use of the breast band wrapped inside a sleeve channel, called the internal breast band sleeve, which wraps completely around the wearer's back, instead of the sides of the garment, to maintain what may be considered perfect positioning of the breast band during vigorous physical exercise or activities. The athletic brassiere with breast band portion completes the present invention by providing a carrier and an attractive covering for the breast band in several embodiments.
Sisson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,003), issued Oct. 19, 1999, shows a compression bandage designed to equally compress the breasts across the entire surface of the breast area by use of an expandable band and two compression flaps, similar in purpose to the Manning patent. The objective of the Sisson invention is to provide equal compression to a postoperative breast to effectively prevent hematoma or ecchymosis and not for supporting one's breasts during vigorous activities. Similar to the Manning patent, complete and equal compression across the entire breast will not stop excessive upward and downward movement of the breasts during vigorous physical exercise or activities.
The Miller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,045 (Dec. 26, 2000) discloses a brassiere for large breasted, athletic women, in the design of a traditional bra with adjustable straps, comprised of molded foam cups with ventilation holes drilled in the bottom of the cups; a nonstretchable harness, with a flange and underwire, zippered front, and three individual harnesses: an elastic waistband, wide shoulder straps, and an underarm strap, encircling one's body. The Miller et al. brassiere contains several adjustment pieces which, when tightened, encapsulate and lift the breast. The compressed, lifted breast, held at this elevated level, even with a considerable amount of compression and tightening, will not stop one's breasts from excessive bouncing during vigorous physical exercise or activities.
Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by preventing excessive upward of downward movement of the breasts with the application of the breast band across the upper muscular portion of one's chest. The athletic brassiere with breast band portion provides a cover for the breast band and assists in concealing the wearer's breasts.
Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,717 B2, issued Jun. 29, 2004), shows a brassiere, halter or bra garment improved with laterally attached, adjustable elastic bands for inertially restraining breasts. The band, a length of elastic fabric, is attached to the sides of the sports bra and in full view over the front of the sports bra, causing the back panel of the sports bra to stretch and eventually become disfigured by constant use, effectively reducing the effectiveness of the invention to the point of failure. Like the shortcomings of the Manning, Sisson, and Wilkinson patents, having the elastic band attached to the sides of the garment will cause the wearer's breasts to be cinched and crushed together.